


Corazones Roto

by Mouxe



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Corazones rotos, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: ¿Shaina es la única con el corazón roto?
Relationships: Athena/Ophiuchus Shaina | Ophiuchus Shaina/Saori Kido, Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido





	Corazones Roto

Corazones rotos.

"Me rompiste el corazón y los pedazos aun te aman"

¿Cuál pecado es más grave?  
¿El de él que amaba a la Diosa tan humanamente o ella que la odiaba tan delicadamente?  
Él había sido parte de su vida desde la niñez, había sido capaz de encontrar su vulnerabilidad entre toda su crudeza y al mismo tiempo la colocó en una posición difícil, tan ingenuo.  
Si ese día no hubiera estado buscando a su maestra no se habrían conocido y no la encontraría sin su máscara. Entonces ella no tendría que sufrir ese dilema.  
Amar o matar.  
Englobando la ambivalencia del mundo.  
Le dolía ver la mirada soñadora con que la adoraba, las sonrisas que le dedica y la forma tan sutil con el que la toca.  
La Diosa era su mundo entero, vivía por y para ella. Amándola más de lo que les estaba permitido.  
Y ella no podía evitar sentir celos por eso, porque deseaba ser el objeto de su afecto, porque aún a veces prefería pensar que la muchacha era una impostora para no sentir culpa de sus sentimientos, para no sentir vergüenza por su sentir,  
Quería odiarla y ella no la dejaba.  
Se comportaba con amabilidad y dulzura siempre preocupada por ella, atenta a sus necesidades y constantemente haciéndola parte de las decisiones, porque quería que supiera cuán valiosa era para ella, tan cálida, simplemente no le daba espacio al odio.

¿Cómo podía odiar a alguien así?  
Él estaba ignorante de sus sentimientos, demasiado despistado para percatarse.  
Ella, su diosa, lo sabía.  
Y se sentía culpable de eso, lo supo por sus propias palabras el día que se disculpó con su persona por el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba, sorprendiéndola más de lo imaginable.

La convirtió sin querer en su confidente, dejándolo saber todas sus dudas, todos sus miedos y todo el amor que sentía.  
No pudo evitar reírse en su mente al confirmar la veracidad de lo que sucedía, observando con atención la joven que mantenía su rostro oculto.  
Suspiró pesadamente.  
No podía odiarla.  
Reunió sus sentimientos, los junto y los metió dentro de un baúl en su mente que cerro bajo llave y lo enterró muy profundo.  
Rodeo los hombros de la menor y la abrazo con timidez, quiso evitar el sentimiento de calidez y protección que nació dentro de su corazón pero fue imposible en el preciso instante en que Saori le regreso el abrazo con fuerza.  
No pudo odiarlo, no podía amarlo.  
No pudo odiarla, no pudo amarla.  
¿Dónde quedaba ella?  
En medio de un amor no correspondido y la amistad de su rival emocional.  
Él estaba pecando al amarla.  
Ella misma pecaba al intentar odiarla.

Y solo quedaban tres corazones rotos entrelazados por las lágrimas teñidas de injusticias.

Nota: ¡Mi primera vez escribiendo con Shaina! Espero les gustara, dedicado a Saint Seiya-Unión Fanfickera, a mi pao y a mi suki. 3


End file.
